Secrets Of Love
by Winter Wish 7
Summary: Ashoka finds out about Anakin and Padme's secret love! What will she do? What will happen to them? What will happen to the three of them? I'm only going to continue if i get some reviews. Enjoy reading! No flames please! xxxx
1. Secrets Of Love

**Secrets Of Love.**

The gentle wind carried the sweet scent of warm, spring air towards Padme Amidala who sat peacefully in her quarters. Already, the long trees were thick with bloom, and a sense of calmness seemed to hang in the room's atmosphere.

She studied the papers below her with intense concentration. Her eyes never leaving it.

"Senator?" A pattern of knocks came to the door, and Padme's brow furrowed, _I'm not expecting visitors._

"Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker is here to see you"

_Ah I see…_

"Yes, come in" She stood up and brushed her indigo dress, which was swirled with gold. "Jedi! What a pleasant surprise" her hands were clutched together by her stomach, and her sea-foam blue coloured eyes twinkled with delight.

"Senator I have news from the republic…to be dealt in private" He coughed gently, gesturing to Echo. "Yes sir" He nodded his head briefly before heading outside, the door shut smoothly behind him. Leaving the room in silence.

The senator walked over to the long stretch of blue furniture, the jedi realized yet again, how elegantly her step was, Padme was slight, with a slim neck and long, slender fingers. She sat, followed by Anakin, who stretched himself onto it.

"So, what is this news?" the brunette said gravely, studying her lovers face with interest and curiosity. The small scar by his eye was one of many of his battle scars; her eyes flickered towards it, then back to his deep, wise face.

The Jedi uttered a low chuckle, "This is…" he said with an equal amount of authority, and humour. He leant forward and kissed her, his hand cradling the back of her head, while her arms were now looped around his neck. The kiss was slow and passionate, and they broke apart. Padme smiled, her heart fluttering.

Suddenly shouts were being yelled from outside, orders being given. Echo burst into the room, flanked by Lucky and Rex. "Sir, there's been a breach in the west wing, your orders sir?" Rex asked.

Anakin coughed to clear his throat, "All right men, go down there and see what's wrong. I'll protect Senator Amidala" There was a small pause, and Rex nodded his head. "You heard the general move!"

They burst out from the room to be joined by some others. Lucky shouted back at the general. "Sir, are you sure you can guard the quarters by yourself?"

Anakin turned back to them, "Yes! Go!" A hint of frustration entered his voice, as soon as the door closed, Padme shuddered. "Are you sure everything's fine?"

Anakin smirked "A little training practise won't hurt anyone!" he grinned, happily, moving closer to the Senator, who was beginning to understand. He leant in again to kiss her and everything melted away.

OoOooOOooOo

Ashoka Tano ran through the sunlit streaked corridors, she ran into Rex. Her sparkling eyes blazing "Rex where is Master Skywalker? Master Obi-wan needs to talk to him urgently in the briefing room" She gasped, it was obvious that the Padawan had run the whole way, eager to make sure that nothing got messed up because of her. Rex pointed down further along the corridor.

"He's guarding the Senator sir, the furthest room on the left…I'm sorry sir…I need to join the other clones" She sighed. Normally any other time Rex would have accompanied the Padawan.

But he was needed at the wing to keep the men in check, he was sure the youngling was able to deliver a message on her own.

He ran off, leaving the Padawan staring at the floor, breathing heavily.

_It had to be the furthest door, it had to be the furthest door… _

She mentally noted.

She finally got to the room, her hands on her knees, begging her breathing to slow down. She didn't want the senator or her master to see her In such a state. She took a few deep breaths, after calming down. She opened the door with her hand. She gasped, Padme and Anakin were kissing heavily as they somehow managed to stand. She took a sharp intake of breath, which awakened a tender pain in her ribs from running so fast. She watched the pair trembling._ Surely he would have noticed me by now_.

She thought hopefully, she wanted it to end right now…but it didn't. They were both lost in the passionate kiss, not able to notice her. It was like she was watching a movie, it was unreal, and Anakin soon felt the waves of confusion and anxiety…it was close by, He broke apart from the kiss, stunned to see his little Padawan staring at them. Padme was the first to speak. Her tone was stunned and as anxious as the youngling looking at them. "A-Ashoka" she stuttered, not being able to string a sentence together. The togruto shook her head softly, she hadn't blinked In all the time she had watched them. She took a step back, and another, and another.

"Ashoka wait!" Anakin called, advancing towards her, he tried with all of his might to bring the girl further away from the door, and closer to him and Padme with the force. He'd be able to talk to her…explain to her…somehow…

With a flash Anakin had shut the door. But Ashoka was ready…

**Hey everyone! I hope you like it so far, I'm having fun writing it. I'm only going to continue if I get some reviews, I run on reviews, so if you want me to update faster, or do the story better then review!**

**No flames please! I'm really new to this, and I'd really appreciate it if you didn't. So get reviewing!**

**Love WinterWish xxx**


	2. Why?

**WOW! I cannot tell you how happy I am! Those reviews really made me feel way better! You guys really inspired me. I'm sorry I took so long, but my laptops been down for a few weeks. So forgive me? Pretty please? I'll update faster and better, now that I have a good, working laptop again.**

**I'm going to take every name that I Got/get a review from and put it in the next chapter. Just to show how much I really do care about Y'all. If you don't want it, either inbox me, or put something at the end of your review. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I'm soo happy! Thanks again Love Winter Wish xxx**

Her eyes glazed over, and with a dry smirk she growled, "Stand down...Master why?" She was visibly hurt, and her stature was strangely down, the togruto girl, activated her lightsaber. "Ashoka listen to me please!" Anakin, closed his eyes again, and to Padme's amazement, he began to slowly drag the small girl towards him with the force. Even though Ashoka struggled, she came to him, slowly and steady. "Master let go of me now! This is abomination!" He released her, his eyes sharp.

Padme watched the little Padawan, who was now only a couple of feet away from them. "Ani please…let me" She stepped forward a few steps, her face soft, "Ashoka, put it down" She said it as gently as silk; the words were both comforting and reassuring. Ashoka flickered, and her eyes narrowed, she took her lightsaber, and pointed it at Padme, "You betrayed everyone!" she said coldly.

"Why did you come here?" Anakin asked gently. Ashoka growled, "What? You've broken one of the eldest Jedi laws and you want to know what my message is!" The pair exchanged glances and Anakin whispered something to Padme, "Ashoka…what was the message?"

Her brow furrowed in confusion, a light tear playing on her eye. "A message from Obi-Wan…he wants to talk with you" She gasped coldly, and visibly chilled… her eyes narrowed. He again tilted his head to whisper something in his lover's ear. He activated his speakercom, which was built into his suit. He said he would be there in a minuite.

_Why you little…_

"Ashoka please." Padme interrupted her thoughts, as the youngster looked at her coolly. They stood there for what felt like hours. Anakin stepped forward, his lightsaber still dangling at his belt. His tone gave away his concerns.

"Ashoka listen…you have two choices. One, you can go back and tell everyone. In that you'd be ruining both our lives. Or two, you can keep it a secret-"

The youngling's silvery eyes narrowed keenly as she cut him off. "But _you_ betrayed your role as a Jedi!"

Anakin growled warningly, but Ashoka took no notice. "Why Master Why!"

The question seemed so simple, and up until now, she didn't understand that a small- three letter word, could mean so much. Padme shuffled uncomfortably, leaning gently onto the small table in her quarters.

"Ashoka, you can't fight love" Anakin said as gently as possible, even though he realized himself, he was gritting his teeth, by how cheesy the words sounded.

She sighed, closing her eyes, and opening them again. She looked down at the lightsaber in her arm…She was visibly struggling with herself.

"Excuse us" Anakin whispered, he pulled Padme gently away.

OoOooOOooOo

"Ani what are we going to do?" Padme shuddered awkwardly as she paced around her dressing room. Her arms were crossed over her chest, and she sat down on one of the mahogany chairs. Anakin transferred his weight to his right leg, as he leaned deeper into one of the dressing cabinets. He lifted his right hand, and massaged his temples. As if that would solve all of his problems, if anything they intensified, because he had pressed too hard, and now his head ached a small amount.

He shook his head solemnly. "Padme don't worry…I don't think Ashoka will tell…do you?" Padme lowered her voice to a whisper. She looked outside the crack of the door. To see the young girls figure, as she cautionously looked at her nails.

Now she had a choice to leave, or to stay. She had chosen to stay. And had not run off to tell the Jedi council immediately; that was a good sign, and Padme was sure there was still hope.

"Well…you know her better then I do Ani…Ashoka would never do anything do harm another though surely?" Padme tilted her head in question. Anakin sighed, and he too looked over at the Padawan that was outside. "Well…I'm counting on it"

"What should we tell her?" She questioned hastily, her usually bold eyes, were now cold with fear. "I…I don't know" He admitted in reply.

OoOoOOoOoOo

"Ashoka?" Anakin asked, the youngling turned and growled in reply. Her arms were folded across her chest in a defensive position. "Listen…Ashoka you have two choices, the first- you can tell the Jedi council, about Padme and I, and live in guilt for the rest of your life..." He paused to see the younglings expression…it was impossible to read.

"Or, you can keep the secret and…" He trailed off again, to glance at Padme, who for once looked extremely worried.

It was visable to see that the Padawan was struggling; to make a decision.

_Damn it! why do they have to be so darn persuasive…I could lie and say I'd keep the secret…nah that wouldn't work, he'd be able to pick that up…Oh damn fine…oh I have an idea…_

Ashoka's eyes looked suddenly very mature, and bold for her age. She dropped her arms, and deactivated her lightsaber. "Fine…I'll go along with it"… But with it she hid a smile.

**I know its short, but I didn't want y'all to wait for so long. The next update will be longer and faster I assure you **

**Thanks soo much for the reviews again!**

**Keep it coming! Love Winter Wish xxx**


	3. Advice And A Problem

**I am so sorry for not updating! I just came out of hospital, with a diagnosis of...umm well. Never mind. But I'm still as happy as ever! I'm really sorry I didn't update sooner : /**

**Anyways Enjoy the story! Lots of love xxx Please Review 3**

**And for my shout-outs...**

**RainbowWaves—My number one fangirl! Thanks for sticking with me this long.**

**Jaded Snow Tiger—Sorry I took so long! Thanks.**

**AshokaSister—Wow that's so cool! :D I bet your a really good writer ****.**

**CrazySmallLady—I'm so glad you're enjoying it!**

**Agent Megas—Thank you Agent. Copy that ; )**

** Skywalker—Omg thank you! You don't know how much it means to me : )**

**SWFanForLife x2— That's so nice of you to say! :D**

**I'll update faster! Thanks so much for coming along for the ride!**

**Ashoka320—Definetly! Thanks :D**

**TheseLipsBelongToSomebodyElse—I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! Your review made my day!**

**LoveLasey- I'm so glad ur enjoying it! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**swimmmchickk123- N'aww your too kind! Thank you : )**

**BlackOnix—Glad you think so! Hope you like this one!**

**TurtleTacos x2—Sorry for the long wait : ( forgive me? Love u lots : )**

**Thank you! : D **

**Anifan100—Aww thank you so much!**

**Swimmchicky—Yay! :D Thanks so much xx :D Ur inspiring me : )**

**I loved doing those shoutouts! And i can't tell you how much it means to me when you review so thank you 3**

**Anyways, Enjoy the story! :D**

Ashoka, took a deep breath, as she walked along the corridor. Breathing techniques; her master had told her, that whatever the situation, it would calm her down..._No such luck._

She should have picked up on the signs, the way they glanced at eachother, the small details, that nobody bothers to notice. But if you piece them together; it would make something big.

She stood outside Master Yoda's room, maybe he'd be able to give her advice. She knocked nervously, her teeth grazing her bottom lip.

"Enter Padawan Tano" Came the voice inside. She perked up almost immediately. And the smooth doors, opened to reveal Master Yoda, looking at the youngling peacefully. "Something troubles you hm?" Ashoka chose her words carefully. Giving in, to sitting down on one of the large velvet pillows. "Yes...Master Yoda. If you were too...figure out someone's secret. Would it be wrong to tell someone about it? Even if you promise them you won't?" Ashoka tilted her head to the side, looking at him anxiously. The master, walked over to the edge of the room, looking out of the window-wall. "Trust, is everything, is it not? Without our word who are we hm?" His intelligent eyes seemed peaceful...at ease as he turned back to the togruto girl. Ashoka couldn't help but feel, as if maybe master yoda knew about it too. Maybe he chose to keep the secret?

She bowed respectfully. "Thank you Master" She whispered, plastering on a small smile to her face. But her eyes still gave away her confusion. She walked back along the corridor, entering her room.

She lay down on her bed, with a large sigh. Closing her eyes she turned on her side. "_Snips? You there?"_ Ashoka growled angrily. At the incoming voice on her speaker-com. "Ashoka come in!" The voice grew louder still. And Ashoka pressed the button. "yes, master I'm here" She said with fake enthusiasum. "Snips, we need you down in the debriefing room, somethings happened"

"I'll be right there" She grumbled, throwing herself out of bed. She walked calmly through the corridor. With it, she noticed Padme laughing lightly, and taking a sip of a cold, red liquid. The senator, noticed the Padawan staring, and gave her a faint smile, as if nothing had happened. She looked at her with confusion bubbling inside of her.

_Wave? NO don't wave! Smile? _She couldn't even force a smile. She thought back to when she had accompanied Padme, because she had, had visions that her death was about to occur, by a bounty hunter named Ora Sing. She was right of course. If it wasn't for her...Padme wouldn't be...She cleared her throat. And then...the times on the ship. Where they played games, and laughed, and Padme had comforted her. And appeared as a motherly figure.

And then Anakin...

Before she could go into depth about him, she reached the briefing room. The door opened, and Anakin stood there, looking at her keenly. Experienced ocean blue eyes...

"Master Windu, what's the situation?" Skywalker said clearly. Having both his arms behind his back; like he usually does. "I'm afraid that Cad Bane has managed to get on-board the ship" Anakin's eyes visably widened, and his brow furrowed.

"How do you know this?" He said roughly. Ashoka stood back, looking at them both gently. "Echo was attacked in the south wing. Rex and Lucky described him as Bane. He disappeared and we don't know where he could be. Tell all of your teams; to be on full alert" The meeting was dismissed. And Ashoka followed her master wearily out of the room. Anakin put his hand on Ashoka's shoulder.

Noticing the black rings forming under her eyes. "Ashoka, get some rest" Ashoka tried to talk to him once again...but she felt strange. Drowsy and sleepy...she was never sleepy.

_Wait...stay, I need to ask you... _Ashoka's thoughts whirled in her head. _Tomorrow...Tomorrow._ She said in her head wearily. And made her way back to her room. Anakin watched her leave, before turning around, to head back to his own room.

Ashoka fell onto the bed, groaning, and turning onto her side. But she didn't know what was going to happen.

**Ta-daa! I know its short, but I wanted to make an update. The next update will be in the maximum around a week and a half. Its already half-done now! :D**

**Happiness=Reviews.**

**Reviews=Happiness.**

**We can't lose basically ^_^ **

**Lots of love!**

**Love *~WinterWish~* xxx**


	4. Betrayal And Friendship

H**ey everyone! See I told you I'd have it up quickly xx Anyway Enjoy! The reviews…Amazing Please review again :) I'm quite upset since I came out of hospital x It would mean the world to me if you reviewed! **

**Reviews= Happiness**

**Happiness= Reviews**

**We can't lose basically ^_^**

**As for my shout-outs…**

**DeathGoddesses—That's exactly what I wanted to hear! Thank you.**

**Ashoka22- You really made my day ^_^ Thank you!**

**TurtleTacos—Woo! It's not dead :D Thank you for forgiving me I'll update soon!**

**RosesForever295- Aww thank you! Of course it is : ) How's this chapter size?**

**On with the story! Enjoy!**

**Flashback…**

"_What?" The youngling rubbed her temples furiously. "Master Windu please! Can't you get someone else to protect her?" The Jedi master shook his head softly._

"_Ashoka, please. Your master wants you to protect her. And he and I are going to search the perimeter for Bane. It's only for a few hours…What's the problem in protecting her?" He asked sharply; Ashoka's eyes shadowed immediately. "I…nothing Master. Thank you" She mumbled, she bowed politely, before leaving the room_

**End Flashback…**

Ashoka scuffed her feet deliberately against the cool tiles of the corridor to buy her more time. What she didn't understand was that…they were acting as if it had never happened. Which annoyed her even more. The doors opened smoothly. And inside stood Senator Amidala.

She seemed to be expecting her, and smiled elegantly. Ashoka cleared her throat hastily, and stood by the door. Refusing to meet the senators gaze. A few minutes later, the atmosphere grew heavy and thick; "Ashoka?" Padme started. She was walking towards her, her step light as it usually was. "I can…tell you're a bit uneasy" She said carefully. Looking eye-level with the padawan.

"Oh, I'm fine senator…Just fine" She replied coldly. Padme thought for a few moments, and the room remained eerily silent. "Ashoka, you know that your master cares for you so much…He'd never want to hurt you" The togruto narrowed her eyes dangerously, prompting her on. "And…we're so grateful, that you've decided to keep this secret…you don't know what it means to us"

Ashoka's eyes softened. "Senator…I don't think you know how much this is hurting me! I am disobeying one of the eldest Jedi laws! And…it hurts me" Padme was speechless, she didn't realize it had affected her that much.

They stood in silence, but the atmosphere was lighter once again.

OoOoOoOooOoO

"Skywalker, Ashoka seemed very uncomfortable this morning while I debriefed her." Master Windu said calmly, as the two Jedi walked through the lower part of the system. Anakin winced, but he didn't show any confusion. "Really? I'll talk to her when I see her"

Master Windu smiled, "The relationship between the student and master is strong. You really trust her don't you?"

Anakin, hid a face of worry, as he thought of Ashoka and Padme. "Master Windu…you have no idea"

The jedi continued to walk closer, to an overturned computer system. The wiring had been cut out, and the electricity was buzzing. Master Windu's brow furrowed, "Skywalker…somethings wrong"

Anakin turned to face him, "What?"

Windu lowered his voice to a dark whisper "I was here this morning… I was working on that system…Someone's down here" The Jedi activated their lightsabers.

"Care for a drink Jedi?" Cad Bane, smiled inwardly. He came into the light softly. His blood red eyes gleaming, "Now what is a bounty hunter doing here?" Windu asked softly. "I have come to get something." He said simply; "Someone is paying me a lot of money to capture her"

Anakin flinched "Her?" he echoed angrily. Bane smiled; He let a small ball to the floor. And it exploded into a cloud of thick, black mist. "Ashoka! Ashoka come in!" But they were out of signal. And Cad Bane had disappeared right infront of them…

OoOooOoOooOo

The door to the senators room opened smoothly. "Padme!" Ashoka gasped. Cad bane walked through, grinning. "Come my dear, I have little time. And the clock is ticking"

"Why are you here?" Padme shouted effortlessly. She started to retreat to the back of the room. But Ashoka stood motionless…_She deserves it…She betrayed the force…_

Cad suddenly noticed Ashoka standing at the edge of the room. "Well, youngling. Aren't you going to protect her?" There was a small silence, And Padme looked at Ashoka in fear. Her blue eyes large with horror. The togruto, looked at the senator, betrayal filling her. She shook her head…"No"

Cad bane, flinched. He hadn't expected that answer, but he looked at Ashoka's withdrawn figure. And her body language revealed to Bane, that this wasn't a trick. "Well then my dear, I guess it's just you and me"

He walked towards Padme happily. "Ashoka you can't do this! Please Ashoka!" The senator cried, she looked around for her stun-gun. But it was out of view. Cad bane got nearer still; and Padme shook her head. "Ashoka…please!" But Ashoka looked down at the floor, refusing to lift her head. The youngling heard Cad Bane reach her, now teasing with her life…

She looked up, and saw Bane holding a gun to her temple. "Walk out of the door with me now" Padme whimpered, "You are nothing but scum." She said to him. She shot an angry glance at the youngling, who looked at her calmly…

Ashoka was fighting herself, betrayal against rules. Life against death. But in that split-second the younglings gaze cleared. She frowned, and activated her lightsaber. "Bane! You're not going anywhere. Leave the senator now!"

Bane fired the gun in her direction. But she blocked it with her lightsaber; she had improved since they last met. He growled. "My dear, I guess we have to finish this now" He pointed the gun at Padme's neck, keeping her in place with his other hand. "Padme!" Ashoka cried, without thinking, she threw herself infront of the senator. The gun ran out, and Ashoka was limp on the floor.

Padme shook her head, "Ashoka!" The door slid open, to see Anakin and Windu. Within a few minutes, Cad was on the floor spluttering. With cuffs around his hands.

Anakin rushed to see Ashoka on the floor. "No…" Anakin said softly, "We need a medical droid now! Ashoka can you hear me?"

Ashoka groaned. "Master?" She opened her eyes wearily. "Don't worry snips, you'll be fine" Anakin said reassuringly.

Padme looked down at Ashoka, the little padawan…who even had been mad at her, had risked her own life to save her. A group of medical droids were at her side. And they carefully put her into a stretcher. And like that she was gone; But Anakin went with her. Followed by Padme to see if she would be okay…

**Hey everyone again : ) Please tell me what you guys think of it! Please with a starwars celebration lightsaber on top? I'm flying over to LA this week x we're staying in Beverly hills, so their bound to have computers there! But I'm really sad at the moment from coming back from the hospital xx It would mean the world to me if you reviewed!**

**Love,**

***~WinterWish~*******


	5. The Fire

**Disclaimer- Yes, I do not own the clone wars. How could you tell?**

**Hey everyone! While I'm writing this I'm up in the air at 36360m on a plane! LA here I come! I **

**We're flying over Denmark now x Still a long way to go! So I have the wonderful fanfiction to keep me company x Because everyone around me is asleep.**

**Anyways. This is the first story I have ever written in air, so…enjoy! There's a lovely bar that I'm able to go too. I'm going to get a drink afterwards : )**

**On with the story!**

Ashoka was lost. She didn't know where she was, all she could hear was this _Thump-thump…thump-thump…thump-thump._

She was quite sure it was her heart. It felt as if it was going to burst out of her chest at any moment. She wasn't aware of where she was…it was almost as if she was dreaming. There was a strange pain in her stomach, in her throat…It coursed across her body like fire. She couldn't catch her breath, her skin was layered with a thick layer of sweat. She was hot, and already she looked like she was about to pass out.

_Make it go away…please…someone make the pain go away_

Blurry images rushed past her. "Will she be okay?" She heard a familiar voice ask, his voice was thick with concern. She tried to open her eyes, but she was too tired, the weight of her body and her mind seemed to be drowning her "Master.." She thought in her head, Ashoka didn't want to give into that calling of sleep. But it sounded so sweet, so calming it was almost impossible.

More voices, came to her ears, "Ani, I'm coming too" _Padme?_

She knew something had happened…Couldn't they see the fire? Couldn't they see it too? Maybe she had gone mad. Maybe it wasn't there at all…maybe she was dreaming. Then suddenly she felt someone touch her hand. It was gloved.

It was cool, and it put out the fire in her hand, she relaxed a bit, thinking that she was safe and secure. Thinking that the coolness would travel to the rest of her body. But it didn't…in fact it moved away. She mumbled in protest. "Why can't I come in? Now answer my question! Will she be okay?"

The next voice she couldn't identify. "I'm sorry Jedi, but while we are in the emergency room, you cannot come in. She's in a bad state. I am just about too-"

Then black, a searing pain shot through her body, and everything around her disappeared…

Anakin paced around, a dark glare plastered on his face. "Padme, what exactly happened?" Padme's eyes shadowed visably, almost as if she felt a part of this was her fault. She then shook her head and said "Ani, it's just as I said, Bane came in, he came for me, Ashoka shielded me from the blow"

Anakin looked at her sadly, "Do you know what type of blaster it was?" But the senator shook her head meekly. She had left out the part, of how Ashoka had actually left her…then…Padme closed her eyes at the memory.

The pair were silent, as the night dragged on. As the hours ticked by, the three full moons rose to the center of the sky. Anakin knocked on the emergency door, he knew he shouldn't, but no one had come out to tell them if she was going to be okay. The door opened in a few minutes. "May I help you Jedi?" Questioned a droid, Anakin smirked angrily. "Just tell me if Ashoka will be okay!" His eyes looked sad.

"Come see for yourself"

**OoooOoOoooOooOoOoo**

**Ughhh sorry guys! I have to stop writing, because we've hit some turbulence. And I don't want to keep you waiting. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! The next one will be longer I PROMISE!**

**Well, thanks to everyone who reviewed! I couldn't have had a better group of readers 3 **

**As usual, I beg you too review!**

**Reviews=Happiness.**

**Happiness=Reviews.**

**We can't lose basically ;)**

**As for my shout-outs…**

**Skywalker02—Aw thanks for reviewing : )**

**SWFanForLife—Omgg! That's such a good idea! If that were true, I'd make you producer ;)**

**SanDavis687- Aw thank you! I'm so glad that you like the story!**

**TurtleTacos—Woo! You're awesome! Once again, thanks for reviewing!**

**HorseStar1- Don't worry I'll be careful : ) Hehe thanks for reviewing it means so much!**

**Take care! Lots of love,**

*** ~WinterWish~***


	6. Chapter 6

'Ashoka?' Anakin rushed to her side. At that moment, Padme, the jedi council,

none of it mattered. He just wanted to make sure his padawan was okay.

Her eyes were closed when he got to her, placing his hands onto the side of the bed she was sitting on.

"Ashoka can you hear me?"

Ashoka mumbled slightly in her dazed state and Anakin's eyes widened with hope. Gently, he touched her shoulder and his eyes darted around her face, within moments Ashoka's eyes started to flutter open. She mumbled a sigh of protest as she took in her surroundings. "Master?" she said softly, a question mark dotting her sentence. "Where the heck am I?" propping herself onto her elbows she looked around and squinted from the bright medical lights overhead.

"You don't remember anything?" Anakin asked curiously, looking around for the medical droid to get some answers but to no avail. He turned back to his padawan as he watched her foggy eyes try to recount the events that had just unfolded.

Without giving Ashoka any warning, he leant in to hug her, Ashoka twitched, still dazed from her sleepy state and questionably looked at her master when she pulled away. "Thank you snips. Just for being you" _Okay. Where the hell is this all coming from? _Ashoka thought uneasily, she tried to remember all of the details of what it happened when it all came flooding back to her.

_Oh gods._ Padme. Anakin…bane. "Did they catch Bane?" Ashoka said softly ignoring her masters praise. Anakin's jaw muscles flexed in annoyance.

Ashoka realised that Anakin didn't want her to remember about Padme's and his relationship. She could see why, a relationship like that could destroy their reputation. It was forbidden after all.

She took a deep breath. She knew what had to be done.

**This chapter is disappointing but I cant keep you guys waiting any longer, Thanks for everyone who stuck by me with this story I'm amazed at all the reviews its phenomenal !**

**I'm doing beta-reading atm so if anybody wants me to help out I'd be more than happy **

**Lots of love beautiful people! Please review**


End file.
